


Leave it on the tip of your tongue

by truthofmydreams



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Developing Relationship, F/M, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Stark, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthofmydreams/pseuds/truthofmydreams
Summary: Being a single father, Jon struggles to juggle life between his daughter, work and starting a new relationship.(so bad at summaries, but I hope you will read it anyway)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote something again.  
This is not beta'd and there will be mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> (title of this story from  
No Words by Sabrina Carpenter)

As Daenerys woke up in her bed, she could feel the warm body of the man she had met a few weeks ago when she went out with her friend Margaery, her fiancée Robb, Missandei and her boyfriend Grey. Robb had brought his brother along who had just moved back to Winterfell after living in Eastwatch for years. Said brother is now the warm body currently holding her.

They had hit it off immediately after the couples all drifted into their own conversations, leaving them to themselves.

After that evening, they had decided to get dinner and getting to know each other more. One date turned into five and yesterday she had invited him into her home to cook for him and just more talking. Sex had not been on her mind when she had planned the evening but one kiss turned into another and that turned into a full make out session which ended with them naked in her bed.

Slowly turning to look at the handsome man, she can feel herself falling in love with him but not wanting to rush anything more than they have already.

Not having been in a relationship in years and the two she has had being with someone that hit her and the other one cheating on her, Dany is careful with whom she gives her heart to. 

She entangles herself from Jon and gets up to put on clothes and take care of business before going into the kitchen and starting her coffee machine.

Even though it is a Wednesday she doesn’t have to go into work today as it is the last week of summer break before she has to get back to work as a kindergarten teacher. Dany loves her job and can’t wait to meet all the new children and how excited they are to start school and talk about their summers.

Hearing footsteps behind her Dany turns around and sees Jon with just his pants on as he is buttoning up his shirt, he smiles at her and she starts to blush. Trying to hide how her face heats up, Dany turns around and pours coffee into a mug for Jon, “Do you take anything in your coffee?”

“No, black is fine. Thank you.”, Jon says and kisses her cheek as he takes the mug from her hand, “I had fun last night. And dinner was delicious.”

Dany smiles, “I had fun, too. Would you like some breakfast maybe?”

Looking at the clock behind her on the wall, Jon’s eyes widen, “I wish I could but I actually have to leave. But before I do, I think we should talk.” 

The sip of coffee Dany has taken suddenly feels dry in her mouth as her thoughts start to go 100 miles per second,  
_Was that it? Was it just a fun night for him and now that he has gotten into her pants, he will say that they should just be friends?_

“It is nothing bad, it is just something I should have told you right when we met.”, Jon says and takes her hand to sit them both down on her couch.  
With her mind still racing, Dany cannot stop the words from leaving her mouth, “You’re married and only used me to get back at your wife?”

The shock on his face appears as fast as it leaves again and the corners of Jon’s eyes crinkle in amusement, “Gods no! I would never do that to you or cheat on anyone!” Dany lets out a sigh of relief, “Don’t laugh. Some guy I went out with only went out with me because of something like that.”

“Trust me. I would never hurt anyone like that.”, the dark haired said, “But what I want to tell you is something about my past. I have a daughter. She is five now and her mother just didn’t want anything to do with her. With us. She left when the baby was a month old. Marge says you are great with kids and I really should have told you but every woman I have gone out with were put off by me being a single father.”

Laughter starts to bubble up in Dany’s throat, of course Marge would tell him she is good with kids and try to set them up, “Why would you having a child change anything? I like you Jon, I really do and I have not felt as good as I have when I am with you with anyone in a long time. And I can understand that you want to protect yourself and your daughter. Although I would have liked if you had told me before we had sex.”

“Hey, I tried to tell you but somehow we didn’t do a lot of talking yesterday.”, Jon chuckles and squeezes the woman’s hand, “You’re really okay with everything and still want to see me?”  
“I am more than okay with everything. And I will not pressure you into letting me meet her. It is your decision if and when I am to meet the most important person in your life.” As soon as Dany has finished speaking, she felt Jon’s lips upon her own, “You’re amazing.”

“If you keep complimenting me, we will only end up where we ended up yesterday and I thought you sadly had to leave?”

“That I do. My parents are watching her for the night and I should go and pick her up. And if you have time this weekend, I would like to tell you everything about her.”, he says while hugging Dany.

“I would love to. Just text me when you can find a babysitter and want to meet up.”

While standing up, Jon says, “Finding a babysitter is the least of my worries. Marge loves to volunteer and make not so subtle hints for Robb.” Daenerys smiles and walks the new man in her life to the door. The two start a kiss goodbye which goes on a little longer than planned. Separating and getting down from standing on her toes, Dany whispers a soft goodbye before pecking Jon’s lips again and shoving him out of the door with a wink.

* * *

After a great Saturday night date with Jon and him telling her about his daughter, work starts again for Daenerys. Summer break is over and new children will be welcomed into her kindergarten class.  
  
For the first day of class, Dany always plans a little craft time to make paper crowns with names on them. Makes it easier for her to learn the new names and have the kids occupied for a while.

She loves preparing this session and is one of the first teachers to arrive.  
The children and their parents usually arrive a little earlier on the first day as well so that the parents can linger a little and watch the children at drop off.  
Class officially starts at 8.30 am, so Dany expects the first children to arrive at around 8 so she closes the door behind her when she arrives at 7.15.  
That way she has about 45 minutes to prepare and drink some coffee she brought in her thermos from home.

A knock on the door at 7.45 am startles her. Opening the door to her classroom she sees a young woman with red hair and a little girl with dark curls standing in front of the door. “Oh, are we too early? I am so sorry, but I didn’t know. It is her first day and I actually have to a class that starts in half an hour and I had hoped I could drop her off already. I am so sorry.”, the redhead says hurriedly. Dany shakes her head with a smile, “You are a little early. Class starts at 8.30. But it is completely fine if you have to leave. We can have fun together, right?”, addressing the little girl, who just smiles in return.

“Really? You are a life saver. Everything has been so hectic lately with the move and the new semester starting.”

“Like I said, it is fine and if you have to leave it is okay to. It is not mandatory for the parents to stay on the first day. If you could just tell me the name for the attendance list you can be on your way. I can sense that we will have fun until the other kids arrive.”, Dany first speaks to the woman and then to the little girl.  
  
The redhead smiles brightly and bends down in front of the girl, “You will be fine right? And you won’t tell your daddy, about the donut for breakfast later, will you?”  
The little girl holds up her pinky, ”I will be fine and I will keep our secret. Pinky promise.” Laughing, the woman stands up and turns to Dany, “Her name is Alysanne Stark. Thank you so much, again Miss...”  
“Dany. It is just Miss Dany. My last name is long and most of the children cannot pronounce it.”, Dany smiles at the young woman and holds out her hand. “Sansa Stark. It was really nice to meet you.”, Sansa turns towards Alysanne, “You be good and remember our secret.” The young girl just nods and zips her lips with her finger, making the adults laugh.  
“Goodbye Aly, Goodbye Miss Dany.”, Sansa says and hurries out the door to her car.

The teacher smiles at the curly haired girl, thinking that the hair reminds her of someone but cannot place it, “Do you often have secrets about food with your mama?”

“That was not my mama. That’s my Aunt Sansa. And she and Aunt Arya always let me have the food my daddy doesn’t let me have a lot of.”, Alysanne giggles.

Smiling as she crouches down to be on eye level with the kid, Dany says, “I had an older brother and he would sneak me candy and unhealthy foods, too. My parents still don’t know about it. You can keep this a secret between us, too right?” Alysanne nods eagerly and breaks into laughter.

Looking at the clock Dany sees that it is after 8 am now and that the other children and their parents should arrive shortly, “Why don’t you choose a seat and maybe find a sheet of paper to draw? We will start with some arts and crafts once everyone arrived.” Smiling and nodding the little girl runs off towards one of the tables.

* * *

The first day went as well as any first day after summer break could start. Daenerys knows that she would like the kids and will miss them when they leave next spring. All children have been picked up by their parents already, except for Alysanne.  
By the sounds of it she is raised by a single parent and Dany cannot imagine how hard it would be to manage a job and a little kid but the parent could at least call that they will be late.

Suddenly a shriek is heard from the only other person in the room, “Aunt Arya. You’re back!”, Alysanne shouts and jumps into an unknown woman’s arms as she enters the room.  
Catching the girl, the dark-haired woman turns to Dany, “I am so sorry that I am late but it was last minute. Her father got caught up in work and I don’t live as close to the school to make it in time. I am Arya Stark, nice to meet you.”  
“Aunt Arya, Miss Dany told me that her brother sneaked her candy, too. Like you do.”, the little girl excitedly tells the woman she shares features with.

Arya shakes her head with a laugh, “So much for a secret.”  
Daenerys joins her laughter, “That’s what I thought. It is fine but next time please have someone call just if there will be a later pick up.” Her opinion of the little girl’s father was going towards negative more and more. She is really understanding but not calling and then not showing up himself does not paint a good picture on the first day.

“Please don’t judge my brother. He loves her more than anything but he has just moved here with her and wants to make a good impression at work. Gods know why seeing as that he works for our father but whatever.” Arya says while her niece picks up her backpack.

“It is not my place to judge but I would like to meet him one day before Alysanne has to leave my class in the spring again to go to elementary school”, Dany says with a polite smile on her face.  
The dark-haired woman snorts, “I will let him know. And let me tell you, I like you and I think if someone can get my brother to listen it will be you.”

Walking towards the door with her aunt Alysanne turns towards her teacher once more, “Goodbye Miss Dany”.

Daenerys smiles and waves at the little girl, getting ready to head home, too.

* * *

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy. Kindergarten is great!”, Aly says running into her father’s arms when he get into the kitchen of his parent’s house alongside his father, Ned Stark.

“You liked it? That is great.”, Jon smiles as he picks his daughter up, ”I’m sorry I couldn’t bring you and pick you up. Did you have fun with Aunt Sansa this morning?” The little girl nods and wiggles out of her father’s embrace and runs to her grandfather, “Yep. Aunt Arya has a message from Miss Dany for you.”

Ned sets the girl on his lap, “Is Miss Dany your teacher?”

Excited to tell the grown-ups about her day, Aly starts talking again, “Yes, and she is really pretty. Her hair is really, really light, almost white and she has this big braid in it and her eyes look almost purple.” At the description of her teacher, Jon stops what he is doing and looks at his daughter. Not realizing that Arya had entered the kitchen, he jumps when his younger sister speaks up, “The kid is right, really pretty woman. And she wants to meet you before the munchkin leaves kindergarten. Which means you gotta drop of and pick up your kid yourself some time.”

Ned laughs at his daughter’s words, “I already like her.” Nodding Arya grabs a glass and wants to head out of the kitchen, when Jon speaks up, “Can I talk to you for a moment?”, seeing his sister agree, Jon looks to his father who just nods and gets the kid in the room talking about her day again.

The siblings walk into the hall between kitchen and living room.

“What’s up?”, Arya says as she sees her older brother tap on his phone.

Having found the picture he was looking for, Jon turns his phone for her to look at, “Could that be Aly’s teacher?”

“Please don’t tell me that your daughter’s teacher is the woman you have been seeing for the past few weeks?”, the woman says with a smirk.

Blushing Jon just looks down and tries to think of a way to tell the woman he has grown to like a lot and is falling in love with, that she has already met his daughter without him.

“You know, this is hilarious. She has already made up her mind about you for today and she actually knows you and sleeps with you. This is better than one of Sansa’s stupid TV Shows.”

“I don’t think this is really funny.”, Jon sighs, “I really like her and I had hoped we would make it in the long run and I had already told her about Aly and she was okay with it. She even said that she only wants to meet her when I am comfortable with it. But it sounds like her mind about me as a father has been made up by me not showing up, because idiot me wants to impress at work.”  
Arya looks at Jon with a serious face, “Hey, she seems to really like you and I told her that the only reason you are unavailable is because you just moved here and need to get everything in order. I am sure that if you do that whole being charming thing you and Robb have been perfecting since High School, she will listen to you and still let you get into her pants.”

Flipping his sister the bird “Very funny.”

“I’m being serious. Maybe you should go to her and tell her about today and now she already knows Aly and maybe you could go out the three of you. Aly loves her and I heard her plotting about getting the two of you to meet and fall in love and marry and have Miss Dany be her mama.”, the younger one says, “I will watch her tonight. You take some of the lemon cakes Sansa made and go over to her home and charm her pants off. Or better not cause else you will be late to drop your daughter off at school. Don’t think she will be forgiving if she knows what you were up to the night before.” Smirking Arya walks back into the kitchen.

Jon thinks about what his sister said and coming to the conclusion, that she is right. If he didn’t tell Dany now, she would probably get mad and he doesn’t want to make her mad or sad.  
Dialing her number, Jon runs a hand through his hair, his nervous habit since he had been in his senior year in high school. “Hey, didn’t think you would call me today?”, Dany says as she picks up.  
“You have just been on my mind and I needed to hear you. Actually, I need to see you. Are you home?”, Jon says while still fumbling with his hair.

“Um, sure. When will you be here.”, Daenerys answers.

“Would in an hour work for you?”

“Seeing as my only plans for today were watching Netflix and eating it definitely works for me.”, the woman says with a giggle and Jon’s heart skips a beat at the sound.

“I’ll be there then.”, Jon says and hangs up after saying goodbye and walks back into the kitchen and nods at Arya.

Catelyn notices the exchange between her children and gets curious, “What is going on? Are you two plotting mischief again?”

Arya laughs, “Nope, but I will tell you once the little ears are gone.” Nodding at her daughter, the mother of six turns towards the stove again to resume cooking.

* * *

Sitting in front of Dany’s home, Jon sighs before getting out of his car. He grabs the lemon cakes and flowers he brought before he walks up to the door and knocks.  
Dany opens the door with a smile, which turns into a surprised look once she sees what Jon holds in his hands, “What did I do to deserve this?”

“I have been told, that my daughter’s kindergarten teacher wanted to meet me before she leaves the class in the spring and I thought what better way than to bring bearing gifts to show how sorry I am.”, Jon says after he stepped into the home and took off his jacket.

Turning to look at the man Daenerys’ face looks as if she has seen a ghost, “Alysanne is your daughter? I have been thinking about where I have seen curls like hers before.”  
She walks over to Jon and sits down next to him, “But you don’t need to bribe me to like you. I have liked you a lot before today.”

“I had hoped so. But I still feel bad. I just want to impress my dad at work. One day he wants Robb and me to take over the company and Robb has already 3 years of working there under his belt.”

Taking his hand in hers, Daenerys presses a kiss to his cheek, “It is more than fine. But if you want to bring me flowers and sweets whenever you are busy with work I won’t complain.”  
Chuckling Jon answers, “I am still trying to woo you.”  
“Woo me? I thought I had shown you that you have wooed me already.”, Dany says laughing, “There is only one thing though: How will you tell Alysanne, that her teacher is Daddy’s girlfriend?”

“More like: how will I ever get her to like me again and get to spend time with you alone, after she finds out that her new favorite person in the world is also one of Daddy’s favorite person in the world.”, Jon says leaning in closer to Dany and kissing her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning that his daughter's teacher is also his girlfriend, Jon has to make the choice of when to tell Aly about his new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a few of you have asked for a second chapter and I actually had an idea: here you go.
> 
> Same things as last chapter  
not beta'd so there will be mistakes  
english is not my first language

As Jon walks into the kitchen of his parents‘ house after talking to Daenerys he can hear Arya’s and Sansa’s laughter along with his dad’s chuckle, “What’s so funny?”

His mother, Catelyn, stands up and starts to fuss with his hair, “How come you have not told us about a new girlfriend yet? How did you meet the woman and how could you not know that she would be Aly’s teacher?” Glaring at Arya for telling the whole story already, Jon sits down to answer the questions, “I was gonna tell you soon. I actually wanted to introduce her to you next weekend, when Marge and Robb are taking Aly for the weekend. That is also how I met her. Daenerys is friends with Margaery and they asked me to go out for drinks with them two weeks after we came here. You actually told me that I needed to go out and spend time with adults.”

Catelyn looks at her son, “And it looks like I was right.”

“I know, Mom. And to answer how I didn’t know that she is Aly’s teacher: She told me that she is a teacher but I assumed she is a high school teacher. I only told her about Aly not even a week ago.”, Jon sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

Ned chuckles again, “It seems that you really like this woman. You haven’t had this look in your eyes since you told us about Aly’s mother.”

“I really do like and her by the sound of it Aly does, too. But how am I gonna tell her, that her teacher is my girlfriend?”, the young man says and looks to his parents for help.  
Grinning, Arya jumps into the conversation, “On our way back from kindergarten Aly already made plans on how to set you up with Miss Dany, I don’t think she will hate the idea.”  
Throwing a look at her daughter Catelyn speaks up, “Arya, don’t put any thoughts into your niece’s head.”, turning to her son, “You need to be sure, that the relationship will last, before you introduce them in such a personal way. You have to think about how it will affect Aly and how she will feel if the relationship fails.”

Nodding at his mother’s words and thinking about what he has just been told made him realize, that he needs to have another conversation about this with Dany. One that is more in depth about their future than what they had talked about earlier, “You’re right. Would anyone maybe watch her while I talk to Dany about everything.”

Standing up and clapping his son’s shoulder, “You know that we always love to have her around and watch her for you. But do your mother the favor and introduce your new girl soon. I can see in her eyes, that she is planning a dinner already.”

“Your father is right. Aly can stay with Marge and Robb, so they will hopefully get the idea and give me a grandbaby soon.”

Hearing her mother talk about more children in the family Sansa’s face lights up, “I would love more nieces and nephews but they should get married before they get pregnant. Took the idiot long enough to pop the question and I doubt Marge doesn’t want to have a big party when she finally managed to have Robb tied to her forever.” Laughing at her sister Arya puts in her five cents, “I thought you wanted to help her plan it.” “We are but Robb can’t decide on a cake and that is all he wants to have a say in.”, Sansa sighs.  
  
Leaving the kitchen, Jon turns towards his father, who had left the room with him to leave the ladies of the family arguing about his brother’s future, “Thank you for offering to babysit. I know you weren’t that happy with me when..” “We might not have jumped for joy when our son told us that he got someone pregnant out of wedlock and before he graduated college, you know this town is old fashioned and our family to some extent, too but we love your daughter and as long as she is the only grandchild she will be spoiled rotten.”, Ned interrupts Jon, “Now go and talk to your girl to make plans.”

Smiling, Jon heads up to his old room where his daughter is sleeping. Not wanting to wake her up and drive to his own apartment, he sits down in a chair by the window and texts Dany to make plans for the weekend.

* * *

As the weekend came, Jon had decided to invite Dany into his home and cook for her, before they would have to make decisions about their relationship.  
“The food was great. Thank you.”, Dany says as they settle onto the couch with a glass of wine.

Jon sits down next to her, his own glass in hand, “I am glad that you like it. Most people assume that I only know how to make chicken tenders and noodles but our mother wanted us to be able to take care of ourselves and not be dependent on take out.”

“Your mother sounds like a smart woman.”

“She is. And she would like to meet you. Already made plans for Robb and Marge to watch Aly. Of course, not with the ulterior motive of more grandchildren.”, Jon says and puts his arm around the silver haired woman. Snuggling into his side, Dany giggles, “Of course not. I would love to meet your parents.”  
They sipped on their wine in comfortable silence both lost in their thoughts.

After a while Dany sits up straight and puts her glass down, “I know that me being Aly’s teacher complicates things a little but you should know that I am fine with waiting to meet her as your girlfriend. But you should probably know that she talks about you and you are a good guy and don’t have a girlfriend. Not like Uncle Robb has, those were her exact words.”  
Laughing Jon sits up, too, “I really do think that we should wait for some time and I cannot thank you enough for being so understanding. However, I do want you around for Christmas and Birthdays and not hide you away. Maybe we can tell her after Thanksgiving. That is not too far away but, in my opinion, long enough for us both to be sure of the direction this relationship we want it to go.”

Daenerys leans in to kiss Jon on the lips, “That sounds like a good plan.”, she says as she pulls away.

* * *

Having a rough outline for their relationship they both realized by the time Thanksgiving rolled around, that they were in it for the long run. Having said their first I love you’s a week before when they sat down to talk about how they would tell Aly about their relationship.

In kindergarten, Aly still told her teacher Miss Dany all about her Dad and how she doesn’t have a Mommy.

Dany sighs as she cuddles into Jon’s side, “It kind of breaks my heart how much she talks about you and being fine without a Mom, but in the same breath saying that you need someone to take care of you the way Mommies take care of Daddies. I didn’t want to ask what exactly she meant with that.”  
Embracing her with his arms, Jon chuckles at Dany’s story, “I am afraid that someday I will have to talk to her about it what it means to do things like Mommies and Daddies.”  
Dany swats at his chest with her hand while stifling a laugh. “But I hope that you will be around to help me.” “I hope so, too.”, Dany says and leans up to kiss Jon.

“Aly knows that we get along well and I told her that you would come to my parent’s for Thanksgiving dinner. She is really excited and told everyone that you have to sit next to her. Marge and Arya didn’t like that very much but you are her favorite person. And after Dinner we will tell her, right?”, Jon goes over what they had talked about earlier. “Yes. I am a little afraid of her reaction.”, Dany says in a quiet voice.

Stroking her silver hair, Jon kisses the top of her head, “There is no need to be. She likes you more than me, Arya and Sansa. But Sansa hasn’t been around that much lately with being busy with school and helping Marge plan the wedding, so that she can sneak her candy.” Dany looks up and smiles, “You know about the sugar they give her.” Jon just raises an eyebrow before leaning down to kiss the woman in his arms.

* * *

Thanksgiving had arrived and Daenerys stands in front of the door of the Stark home. She had met most of the family before except for Jon’s younger brother Bran, as he is going to a boarding school for geniuses, as Jon had told her. Still she feels the nerves creeping up and forming butterflies in her stomach.  
  
Suddenly the door swings open and Alysanne stands in front of her in a grey and dark red dress. The color not unlike the one of Dany’s dress. “Miss Dany, you’re here. I waited all day.”, the little girl squeals and throws her arms around the young teacher’s legs. “Aly, let her get in first. It is cold outside and we don’t want anyone to get sick, do we?”, Catelyn can be heard from inside the house.  
  
As she feels the arms of her boyfriend’s daughter loosen from around her legs, Dany steps into the house and closes the door to not let the warmth escape before crouching down to talk to the 5-year-old, “I waited all day to come here, too. I am not too late, am I?” “No, you’re not. Daddy is gone to pick up Uncle Bran from the train station and Grandma is in the kitchen. Aunt Arya left but I think she will be back soon”, lowering her voice the girl whispers, “I think she has a boyfriend.”, continuing her recital of where everyone is in her normal voice, “Aunt Sansa and Marge are upstairs talking about the wedding and Uncle Robb is sleeping and Uncle Rickon is hiding in his room.”  
All Dany can do is nod along and smile as she gets dragged into the kitchen to where Catelyn Stark is preparing the food, “Can I maybe help you?”, she asks ever the polite guest.  
“No, honey, it is fine. If you could just keep an eye on Aly it would be great.”

“That is actually the main part of my job so I think I can manage that.”, Dany answers, “I brought you some flowers as a little thank you for having me. I would have made a pie but I was under specific instructions not to worry too much and just show up.”

“That is sweet, thank you. And yes, you are our guest and we want you to enjoy and eat enough food to be filled for at least a week.”, Catelyn says with a smile as she puts the flowers into a vase.

A little hand slips into the silver haired woman’s and starts to drag her out of the kitchen, “Miss Dany do you want to draw with me? Uncle Robb was supposed to read with me but then he fell asleep.”  
As they sit down on the little table full of paper and crayons, they sit down and start drawing, “Miss Dany, I think my Daddy really likes you. And he doesn’t have a girlfriend. Do you have a boyfriend?”  
Trying to hide her smile, Dany thinks for a while before answering. “Aly, what did I tell you about asking all these personal questions?”, Jon says walking into the room and dropping a kiss on his daughter’s forehead while sending a wink to Dany.

“You said not to, but Daddy I thought you wouldn’t hear.”

“That doesn’t make it okay just because I cannot hear when you say something doesn’t mean that I won’t hear about you saying it. Do you understand?”, Jon asks and Aly nods, “Good. Grandma told me that you wanted to tell everyone that Dinner is ready.”  
The little girl squeals and runs off to get the family together for Thanksgiving Dinner.  
As soon as Aly left the room, Jon turns to Dany and kisses her. “Be careful, there is a little blabbermouth running around.”, Arya says while entering the room.

“So, how’s the boyfriend?”, Jon asks, looking at his little sister, who blushes, “He’s doing great but has to work so he couldn’t come today.” Mentioned boyfriend is Gendry Waters, who Arya has been dating for the past 5 months.

Soon after the Stark family plus their partners, Margaery and Daenerys, were sitting at the big dining table enjoying the dinner Catelyn has prepared.

* * *

After Dinner was finished and the table cleared the group decided to sit together for a movie.  
Before that Jon and Dany want to tell Aly about their relationship.  
For that they went upstairs into Jon’s childhood room. “Am I in trouble?”

“No, you’re not. There is something Dany and I have to tell you. But first you have to promise that you can’t tell anyone at kindergarten, okay?”, Jon says while he pulls his 5-year-old on his lap. Sticking out her pinky the little girl swears that she will not tell a soul at kindergarten.  
The butterflies in Daenerys’ stomach return with full force as Jon starts to speak again, “You know how Dany and I are friends and that we met before you started kindergarten.” Aly just nods and waits for her father to continue, “The thing is, that we are not just friends, Dany is my girlfriend and has been for some time.”  
Eyes widening the little head whips around so fast her dark curls are flying everywhere, “Really? But why didn’t you tell me?”, a little pout forms on the little girls face.

Smiling Dany answers, “Because your Daddy and I had a secret and you don’t tell secrets, do you?” Shaking her head, Aly’s pout lessens a little, “And do you know how Carter was your friend first and now you don’t play together that much anymore?” Another little nod, “We had to see if we would like being in a relationship before we told anyone.”

“And I really cannot tell anyone at kindergarten? Do I have to call you Miss Dany at home, too? Will you and Daddy now have sleepovers like Aunt Marge and Uncle Robb?”, question after question comes flying out of the 5-year-old’s mouth.  
The adults looked at each other over the child’s head and smiled. Everything went well and Aly accepted their relationship.  
“You cannot tell anyone at kindergarten and remember you just promised. You only have to call Dany Miss Dany in kindergarten. And yes, we will have sleepovers like Aunt Marge and Uncle Robb.”, Jon answers his daughter’s questions, throwing a smirk to his girlfriend at the last one.

Alysanne hops off of her father’s lap and stands in front of the adults, “Okay, I promise I won’t tell anyone.”, she says before running off. Most likely to tell her new secret to Arya.  
As she turns towards Jon, Dany feels his lips on her own in an instant, “That went well.”  
“I told you that she likes you more than me. Now about those sleepovers: do you want to stay tonight with us?”, Jon says as he drops a kiss on the crown of Daenery’s head.  
The silver haired beauty just nods and leans in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and reviews are always appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her father's relationship with her kindergarten teacher has been going on for a while Alysanne asks around if they will get married and if Dany will be her mommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more :)
> 
> same stuff as the last chapters:  
not beta'd  
english is not my first language so there will be mistakes

As they walk down the stairs of Jon’s parent’s house, they could hear the laughter of his family. Arya walks from the family room towards the kitchen and smiles at her brother and his girlfriend, “You know you should really tell her that she has to keep your relationship a secret from the other kids at kindergarten again.”

Jon nods, “Trust me, I will repeat that every day.”

“I can more than understand that the parents will have their opinion on us but even if my boss would know there isn’t anything he can do, seeing as we started dating before Aly became my student.”, Daenerys says. Jon takes her hand back into his and together they walk back to his family to spend the rest of the holiday together with everyone.

* * *

Months have passed since Jon has told his daughter about her kindergarten teacher being his girlfriend. The school year is almost over but before the summer could start there were two events taking place in the Stark family, Robb and Margaery’s wedding and Aly’s sixth birthday.

Since they knew that they would end up getting married, Robb and Marge have decided on a wedding in late May for the weather to be not too hot or too cold.  
That is how Marge’s family, her father, her grandmother and three brothers came to stay at Ned and Catelyn’s house.

The three youngest Stark children decided to stay with their older brother Jon and his daughter during the week of the wedding. “Thanks for letting us stay here for the week”, Arya says while only carrying a small bag. Followed by Bran with a suitcase and heavy bag full of books, “Yes, thank you. I told Rickon that he didn’t have to bring his gaming consoles as you have one but I don’t know if he listened.” “Not very funny. I did not bring my xbox unlike you, I want to spend time with my family.”, the youngest Stark sibling says. Jon laughs and closes the door behind them, “So Mom took it out of your bag before you left?” Rickon nods and lets himself fall onto the couch, “Yes, she said that I should spend more time with Aly and maybe read more like Bran does. But I am not a braniac like he is.”

Flipping the bird towards his younger brother Bran begins to haul his bag up the stairs, “Where do we stay?”  
Before he can answer Arya yells from the kitchen, “I’m staying in Aly’s room, she made me promise that it will be sleepover week.”  
“If that is the case you guys don’t have to share and one of you can stay in the guest room and the other in my office and sleep on the extendable couch. You know where everything is so just take it.”, The oldest sibling in the room says, “Dany should be here soon and bring Aly with her. I thought we could order some take out and just hang out before the crazy starts tomorrow.” 

An hour later the door to the house opens and an energetic 5-year-old runs through the door, “Aunt Arya, out sleepover can start!”  
“Arya is out getting the Pizza with your dad”, Bran says without looking up from his book.  
The little girl huffs and turns towards the woman she came with, “Dany they left us here.”  
Crouching down in front of Aly, Dany begins to take of the girl’s light jacket, “They did not leave us, they are just getting food. Haven’t you been telling me that you can’t wait to eat pizza?” Nodding the curly haired girl sits down to take of her shoes as well.  
"And now you don’t have to wait as long as we thought we would have to. And look why don’t you go and play with Rickon, show him the game your grandpa bought you.”, Daenerys says. She watches the little girl run towards her uncle to convince him to play a learning game with her. Reluctantly the teenager gets up to entertain his only niece, “That is mean Dany, isn’t it your job to teach her stuff?”  
The woman laughs, “Not at home. Here I am Daddy’s fun girlfriend who lets her have one more cookie.”  
  
Not even ten minutes later Jon and Arya arrived with the food and they all separated to do their own thing again Dany announced that she would leave for her own home.  
“But Dany why don’t you stay for the sleepover?”, Aly says with a sad look on her face.  
Looking at Jon Dany makes a sad face as well before answering the little girl, “Because I have to go to kindergarten tomorrow.”  
“But I don’t have to go so why do you have to?”, not understanding that because of the wedding taking place on Saturday she gets to stay home on Friday for rehearsal.  
“Remember how you rehearsed throwing the flowers with Marge? You know get to rehearse that with every one there. But I have to be at school to look over all your friends.”  
“Because their mommys and daddys have to work and kindergarten is for learning. Am I gonna miss learning something when I am not at kindergarten?”, Aly asks with a little fear of missing out showing on her face. “No, you won’t miss anything. We will just talk about what we learned all week like we always do on Fridays and you already told me everything on the way here, remember?”, Daenerys says in her teacher’s voice.  
Aly nods and smiles before hugging Dany goodnight.

“Come on Munchkin, let’s start with getting you ready for bed.”, Arya says and picks up her niece.  
Turning towards Jon when the two Stark girls are out of sight and earshot, Dany puts her arms around his neck as his pull her to his chest leaving his hands at her waist, he leans in for a kiss goodnight.  
After they pulled apart, Dany leans her head on his shoulder, “Please make sure she wears the yellow dress for the ceremony rehearsal tomorrow. When we bought it she was really excited and for the rehearsal dinner I will be here to get her ready.” “As if she would let me put her in anything she hasn’t picked put and discussed with you before”, Jon says and drops a kiss to Dany’s white blonde hair, “She loves you and I love you, too.” “I love you both, too”, the woman says, “But now I really have to go.”  
The couple says their goodbye for the night.

* * *

Upstairs in a room full of toys and books Aly and Arya sit in a fort they build. “Aunt Arya can I ask you a question?”  
“Anything you want but I cannot sneak you any candy today. Your daddy is on to us.”, the older one says making her niece giggle, “Not about candy. Will my daddy and Dany ever have to do what Marge and Uncle Robb do? And will Dany scream at Daddy the way Marge screams at Uncle Robb?”

“Marge and Uncle Robb are getting married because they have been together for a long time and that is what a relationship evolves to. I don’t think Dany will scream at your Daddy like that, because your Daddy is not as forgetful as Uncle Robb.”

“But they are twins, so are they not the same?”, the little girl asks in wonder.  
Arya thinks for a moment, wanting her answer to be kid friendly and not having her brother on her back later for telling his daughter what kind of shit he and Robb used to do as teenagers, “Twins just means that they were in grandma’s tummy at the same time and share a birthday but they don’t have to be the same person. I mean, they don’t even have the same hair and eye color.”

Thinking about her aunt’s words, Aly asks her next question, “So will daddy and Dany ever get married? They are together a lot.”  
Arya ponders the question, “I don’t know, munchkin. That is something you have to ask your dad. But tonight, we have our big sleepover and there are no boys allowed.”

* * *

The next day Dany drives home after work to get ready for the rehearsal dinner before heading do Jon’s house to help Alysanne get ready. She had promised this to the 5-year-old when they went shopping for dresses for the wedding with Missandei and the bride.  
Using the key Jon has given her a few months ago, the kindergarten teacher lets herself into the house and as she enters the home, she can hear Bran and Rickon yelling from upstairs.  
“Jon?”, she says loudly as she walks further into the house. The man she called for walks out from the living room, “I might kill them if they don’t stop.”  
Dany laughs before kissing her boyfriend, “Why are they acting like the teenagers they are?”  
“I don’t know and I don’t want to know. Aly has just woken up from her nap and is waiting in her room for you.”, Jon says and takes her hand to lead Dany up the stairs.

The moment the two adults are on the upstairs of the house the yelling of the teenage boys stops.  
“What are you yelling about?”, Dany asks. “Bran knows that I need more time for the hair and he just won’t hurry up in the bathroom.”, the youngest Stark brother says. “If Arya is finished you can use my bathroom.”, Jon says so another fight won’t break out. His younger brother nods and walks towards the big bathroom.  
“They have been yelling for half an hour for it to be resolved in ten seconds.”, Jon says while shaking his head.

Dany smiles and walks towards Aly’s room before saying with a smile, “And just imagine what Aly will be like once she is a teenager.” With a groan Jon walks into his own room to get ready himself.  
Dany walks into Aly’s room to find the girl sitting on the bed still looking sleepy from her nap, “Had a good dream?”, the woman asks as she sits down on the bed.  
Big eyes look back at her before a smile spreads on the girl’s face, “No dreams.”  
Daenerys smiles, “How about we start to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. Your grandma sent me a picture of you from this morning in your yellow dress and you looked really beautiful.”  
A blush appears on Aly’s face and she hugs Dany. Mumbling into the woman’s shoulder, “But my hair wasn’t as pretty as yours. Daddy can’t do the braids.”  
“That’s why I’m here.”, Dany smiles and hugs Alysanne closer before letting go and getting up.

Alysanne puts on her light blue dress before sitting down on the bed, “Can you do my hair the way you have it?”  
Looking at herself in the mirror Dany looks at her hair, having put half of it up in a braid and the rest of her hair falling down her back in curls, “Of course. I brought my curling iron for that but you have to be careful around it. It is really hot and can hurt.”  
  
Aly smiles brightly and sits up straight, “Dany, will you and Daddy ever get married?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe someday. But a relationship has to grow some time before people get married.”, Dany says as she combs through Aly’s dark brown hair.  
“But you have been together for so long.” “It has only been some months. With Marge and Robb, it took them years to get married.”, Dany says.  
“Years? But I want you to be my mommy now!”, Alysanne says and turns around to look at Dany with her big eyes.

Standing in the hallway close to Aly’s room, Jon has overheard the conversation. Just as he is about to walk in, Dany’s voice stops him, “Sweetling, you have a mommy even though she is not here. We can’t just decide for you to have a new one.” A sigh of relief escapes Jon. He decides to stop listening in on the most important girls in his life when Aly speaks up again, “But my mommy didn’t want me. And I want you as my mommy because you are here and you like me. Jeyne says that her mommy buys her dresses and does her hair. You do that for me so why can’t you be my mommy?”

Hearing these words Jon’s heart breaks. He always knew that this conversation would come up sometime the moment Aly’s mother left them but he had hoped she would come to him.  
Daenery’s turns her face away for a second to hold back her tears and not upset Alysanne, “I wish I knew what to tell you, sweetling.”

In that moment Jon walks in, almost finished with a black dress shirt and pants on, “Aly, why don’t you check on Uncle Rickon and see if he is ready.” “But Daddy, I wanna know!”, the girl protests before a look from her father tells her not to argue. She leaves to do as she is told and Jon sits down next to Dany, “I am sorry that she attacked you with this question.”

Not looking at Jon to hide her teary eyes, Dany answers in a low voice, “It’s fine. I can understand why she thinks like this.”  
Jon pulls her into his arms and kisses the top of her head. “I see you in our future. After her mother left and I felt that I should go out and meet people, I went on a few dates. Even had a girlfriend but she never met Aly because I could never see her in our future. But I see you.”

Dany smiles against his shoulder. “It is too early for us to get married but move in with us?”, Jon asks and Dany pulls back from their embrace to look at him, “Are you sure? I would love to but it won’t change anything about Aly asking me to be her mom.”

“I am sure and I know it won’t change anything but I love you and Aly loves you and we want you in our life for more than just a few hours or a weekend.”, Jon says.  
Thinking about it for a moment and realizing that this is what she wants Dany nods, “But please ask Aly first. I don’t want her to be okay with me living here, too.”  
Smiling at his girlfriend, Jon nods and the two stand up to finish getting ready.

When they are done and sitting on the couch waiting for Rickon, Bran and Arya, Jon takes Aly to sit on his lap, “Aly, would you like for Dany to live with us?”  
“All the time or just on the weekend like she does now?”  
“All the time. She would move in and be here with us every day.”, Jon says. Alysanne turns towards Dany, “Will you help me with my hair every morning?”  
“Of course. We both know that your daddy is helpless when it comes to braids.”, the woman says.  
Jon looks offended which makes Aly laugh before giving her answer, “Yes, I want Dany to live with us. But it has to be a secret at kindergarten, too right?"  
The adults smile at each other and nod at the little girl.

Two weeks later Dany has moved in with Jon and Aly. At first the three struggled with the change in the daily routine of living together but with like a lot of things it takes time to adjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one.  
There might be more where this one came from :)
> 
> Please leave a review and/or kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review.
> 
> Based in this prompt found on tumblr:  
“hey we hooked up last night and it turns out you are my childs teacher” AU  
\- (anon)
> 
> but I switched it up a little


End file.
